Many users of portable computer-based information handling systems normally have their power levels set for maximum performance. Operating a computer system at maximum performance requires more power than operating the computer system at a lower performance level. Ordinarily, users set the power consumption levels for maximum performance when the computer system is operated from an external power supply wherein power is received from an ac power outlet. Typically, the computer system is capable of operating at a lower power, lower performance setting during portable operation wherein power is received from an internal battery. When the computer system is set to operate at a lower power level, overall performance is sacrificed in return for maximizing battery life. However, most users forget to change the power settings of their portable computer when operating from battery power, thereby prematurely and unnecessarily depleting the battery and defeating the power management capabilities of the computer system. This situation may occur, for example, during travel wherein it is known ahead of time that battery usage is required during a scheduled airline flight.
Known power management systems for portable battery powered computer systems typically reduce battery power consumption by compiling a history of previous power consumption characteristics of the computer system and then attempting to tailor power control based upon the compiled power consumption history. All the known power management systems only look to the past in an attempt to predict present power consumption requirements. However, there does not exist a power management system for portable battery powered computer systems that selects the power level operation based upon known future power consumption requirements. Further, there lies a need for an electronic device capable of operating at an optimal setting or mode based upon a scheduled event.